The New Kid
by Jester Fraser
Summary: A new kid has come to Hill Ridge Jr. High. She's already hated by Kate, and befriended by Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo. But they soon find that the new kid, has a strange, tramatic and daunting life.
1. Default Chapter

****

The New Kid

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the show nor movie of Lizzie McGuire.

A/N: I was hesitant to write this, but the idea has been swimming in my head for some time. So, I decided to get it out. But this is purely from the TV series, and later may go into a re-written fanfic version of the movie in latter chapters if I decide to take it that far. Also, my own character (Kathryn Netanyahu) is based somewhat on me, but mostly on my sister in her more personal strange life, though, note, that it is on my sister's PUBLIC life, not her true private life. So please, think no bad thing of my sister. So please read and review and tell me what you think!

~~Begin Chapter~~

Lizzie McGuire woke up to a great morning! Matt was sick, actually sick! So he was incapable of playing pranks or insult her this beautiful morning. She got up, got dressed, ate breakfast and brushed her teeth all in a peaceful bliss.

Lizzie had a spring in her step as she walked down the hall to Miranda's locker.

"Hey Lizzie, you seem abnormally very happy this _Monday_ morning," Miranda said as she took out her Math book. Lizzie nodded.

"The Twerp was sick to-day!" Lizzie said. "I actually had a peaceful morning!"

"That's cool," Miranda said closing her locker. Gordo then walked up waving a hand weakly in a greeting.

"Hey, have you heard about the new kid?" Gordo asked.

"Hey, Gordo," Lizzie said. Gordo flashed a quick brief small smile at her that she didn't notice. "What about the new kid?"

"I've heard about the new kid," Miranda said. "I heard she was kicked out of all the schools where she came from because she was fighting everyone and winning. So they had to send her to an out-of-state school."

"Wow, that's harsh. I hope she doesn't decide to fight us," Lizzie said. 

"I really doubt that they'd send her to an out-of-state school without trying home schooling first with dozens of different home schooling teachers. So I doubt she's here because of that," the ever logical Gordo said. (Don't we all just love that logic of his?)

"Well, either way, I'm sure Kate will be on her harping away at the 'rules' of the school," Lizzie said.

"No, more like 'Kate's Rules' of the school," Miranda said as the three made their way to homeroom. They entered homeroom and took their seats as the homeroom teacher came up in front of the classroom.

"Class, I want you all to meet a new student to Hill Ridge Junior High School, Miss Kathryn Netanyahu," the teacher pointed to the room door and in came the new student. She was tall at 5'11" with long brown hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She had dark brown eyes that showed no emotion, and had on a black hat that looked like it came from the 1920s and use to belong to a working-class man. She had small almond shaped glasses. She wore a blue tee-shirt and long khaki green pants that bagged over her black shoes. She wore two necklaces, one with many little charm like things on it including a cross, a star of David, a steal little feather and she wore a real Star of David necklace, the chain was of gold and the star of silver. She had semi-dark skin. She waved a little to the class and bowed Japanese style.

"Konnichiwa," she said. 

"That's hello in Japanese for those of you of less intelligence than the average human," the teacher said. Lizzie leaned over to Miranda.

"This guy must be the new teacher…" Lizzie said. The new teacher thankfully didn't hear, but Kathryn gave Lizzie a glance of scorn, she heard.

"Any questions for the new kid?" The teacher asked. Kate raised her hand.

"What kind of name is Netinyamu?" Kate said smugly.

"It's Netanyahu, idiot, and it's Jewish."

"Oh, no wonder it's weird."

"What religion are you?"

"Atheist, I worship me."

"Oh, no wondered you're an idiot and conceded…"

"Hey hey! That's not a good first impression here! Miss Netanyahu please take your seat behind Lizzie McGuire," the teacher said just picking a name off of his attendance list.

"Who's Lizzie McGuire?" She said in half step. 

"Uh, Lizzie McGuire please raise your hand," the teacher said. Lizzie did. Kathryn nodded and walked over and sat behind Lizzie mumbling irritably, "The bakamono doesn't even know where his own students sit…what kind of stupid school board let him in school?"

"Hi, I'm Lizzie McGuire," Lizzie said turning around. Kathryn nodded.

"I figured that much," she said scratching near her right eye. That's when Lizzie noticed.

"Oh my god! What happened to your face?" Kathryn's eye twitched as she stared at Lizzie for that question. "I mean, what caused that scar?"

"Oh," Kathryn said, her eye stopped twitching. "It was an accident a loong time ago. I got in a fight with a kitchen knife and I lost."

"What?" Lizzie laughed. 

"I was in the kitchen, walking away from another dispute with my older sister and I tripped, I grabbed the counter to stop myself but instead I had fallen all the way and a knife came down from the counter cut me from here"-she pointed to right near her right eye and then traced the long scar to the end of her earlobe- "to here."

"Ouch! That must've hurt!" Miranda said. Kathryn nodded.

"Aye, it did. What hurt worse was when my father got mad for walking in the living room with the blood dripping over the newly installed WHITE carpet…" Kathryn traced her scar line.

"So, Kathryn, you're Jewish?" Gordo asked. Kathryn shook her head.

"No, not really. My dad was, but my mum isn't. That's why I'm not a real Jew," Kathryn said. Miranda scrunched up her face in confusion.

"But your dad is, why not you?" Miranda said.

"Because in Jewish tradition if the mother is Jewish than the child is Jewish," Gordo explained, Kathryn nodded her head.

"Though I still practice the Jewish traditions sort of, but I still render to the Christian beliefs," Kathryn said. "I do favor the Jews above other Nationalities, even my own Native American Nationality."

"Cool, so where are you from?" Lizzie asked. Kathryn smiled. 

"From the best place that isn't Israel," Kathryn. "I'm from the Land of Enchantment."

"Oh, a New Mexican," Gordo said. "That's cool. I'm Jewish too."

"Yeah, our Gordo here had his Bar Mitzvah just two weeks ago."

"You only 13?" Kathryn asked.

"No, I'm 14, I just had my Bar Mitzvah a little late, my parents never pushed me," Gordo said.

"I would've liked to have a Bat Mitzvah, but since I'm not Jewish my father wouldn't let me, besides, he kind of died before my 12th birthday," Kathryn said. 

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss," Lizzie said sympathetically. A moment of silence was upon them, then Lizzie said, "So what classes do you have? Maybe we can help you find them."

Kathryn pulled out of her pocket the card that held her teachers' name, classes and room numbers. She handed it to Lizzie.

"Oh cool! You have all the same classes as me, Miranda and Gordo!" Lizzie said. Miranda plucked the card out of Lizzie's hand.

"Cool, we'll have to show you around," Miranda said. Kathryn nodded. By then the announcements were almost over and everyone was silent. Kathryn was drawing when she looked up and saw Gordo looking at Lizzie who didn't seem to notice. Kathryn smiled. Gordo then noticed her looking at him. Her adverted his gaze to his desk.

The bell rang finally and everyone got up to go to their classes. Out in the hall Kathryn walked behind Lizzie and the others when Kate came up from behind them and pushed Kathryn forward. Kathryn stumbled forward. 

"Sorry," she said to Lizzie, who had fallen all the way down. Kathryn helped her up, "Someone pushed me." She said that with a low growl in her voice She turned around with a scowl on her face. 

Kate, who was trying to seem tall, shrunk a bit under the evil look Kathryn had on her face. Kate just gave her a smug look.

"Listen, Netanyanu-" she began.

"Netanyahu, idiot," Kathryn corrected.

"Huh, whatever, just listen! Here's the rules, one, stay out of my way, two, don't talk to me, three, don't look at me, four you won't be popular like me, so don't even try!" Kate said. Kathryn snorted.

"If you do not wish me to talk to you, then don't talk to me, or I will have to label you as a hypocrite. And believe me, I do not like to label people."

"Whatever, you don't scare me, so pull off the charade, and just prove to be the little wimpy loser you are."

"I'm sorry, but I needn't be the wimpy loser because I know you seem to have that occupation," Kathryn said. 

"You just labeled me!" Kate said.

"No, I just said you had an occupation, labeling would unofficial by unofficial standards which are unofficial."

"Eh? Ugh, whatever," Kate said and walked away. Kathryn turned around and smirked.

"I bet she's pondering what I said," She mumbled to herself. Then she noticed the shocked looks that Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda were giving her. "What?"

"Y-y-you just did something no other new kid has ever done! You just made Hill ridge Junior High History!" Miranda gasped.

"I've never seen anyone do that who was new," Gordo said.

"What'd I do?" Kathryn asked.

"You just told Kate Sanders off! I have never thought I would see someone new say that!" Lizzie said. Kathryn shrugged.

"It's no big deal."

"Yes it is! Kate Sanders is the most popular girl in the school! She's mean, and cruel, and down-right evil!" Lizzie said, Miranda and Gordo nodded in agreement.

"If she's so popular then why do you three not like her?" Kathryn asked.

"It's a long story," Gordo said.

"Well, if it's long than I'll listen to it in Study Hall, let's just get to class now," Kathryn said. The other three nodded and continued walking. They walked up the stairs and into the classroom.

"This is English class, as you can tell, the teacher is usually always gone," Miranda said. "I be he will be to-day too."

Just then Mr. Diggs came in, "Good morning class! Your regular teacher is sick with the Stomach Flu and also has Mono so he'll be out for a few weeks, I'll be your sub this fine three weeks of spring!"

Gordo raised his hand, "Uh, Mr. Diggs, it's winter…"

"Yeah, I was just using that as an expression, I meant this next three weeks will be enjoyable like three weeks in Spring," Mr. Diggs said. "I think I know pretty much all of you.."

He saw Kathryn leaning against the wall in the corner.

"Who are you?" he asked. 

"I am Kathryn Netanyahu, the new kid from the Land of Enchantment," Kathryn said, bowing slightly.

"Ah, I see you're a creative person eh?" Mr. Diggs said. "Please take a seat behind Gordo."

Kathryn did so. She listened attentively as Mr. Diggs spoke. 

"Well, for your first assignment, I am assigning a book report!" Mr. Diggs said. Everyone moaned except Kathryn. "This time you get to choose freely out of an assigned category. The girls will take out of the Fantasy/Sci Fi books, but no Harry Potter, I know all of you read those."

"I haven't," Kathryn mumbled, but was still heard. Everyone looked at her. "I haven't, and I'd prefer not to anyway. Sorry, for my rudeness, Mr. Diggs, please continue."

"Right," Mr. Diggs was surprised to see how respectful the new kid was, "as for the guys, you will get into the mind of a woman and take your choice out of romance novels or something close there of."

All the boys moaned as the girls laughed hysterically. Kathryn already had her book out.

"Getting started already, Ms. Netanyahu?" Mr. Diggs said.

"Yeah, I love this series, it's the last book before the new one comes out in September," Kathryn said. Mr. Diggs nodded.

"Good for you," Mr. Diggs said. "Class you would do well take a leaf out of Kathryn's book there."

"Whoa, we can take leaves out of your book?" Ethan said. "Can I have a big one?"

"Sure," Kathryn said and, as if by magic, a large Dock Leaf appeared in her hand and she gave it to Ethan.

"Uh, Ethan, that was just a figure of speech to let you know," Mr. Diggs said but it was like talking to a wall. Ethan smiled at Kathryn and nodded like a surfer. He played with his leaf.

The rest of the day went fine until the end of school. Kathryn, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo walked out of Hill Ridge Jr. High and out to the bus stop.

"So, Kathryn, where do you live?" Lizzie asked.

"Melgaard Ave," Kathryn replied. "And you can just call me Kathy."

"Melgaard? We live on that street too! You'll have to take the bus then?" Miranda said. Kathy nodded.

"I live in a small house, 11809," Kathy said. Gordo's eyes widened.

"I live right next door to you," Gordo said. Kathy shrugged.

"Damn, what is this place? Coincedenceville, USA?" Kathy said a bit annoyed. She looked back and saw Kate and Claire walking up.

"Oh will you look at that?" Kate said. "The Loser Bunch." She gave Kathy a mean look. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Good."

"No, it's not good, because Nothing looks horribly atrocious," Kathy said as she turned forward. Kate finally caught on and pushed Kathy forward just as the bus came up. Lizzie and Miranda gasped as Gordo reached forward to catch Kathy, but Kathy took a quick step out and practically jumped back. "An attempt on my life, that's strike two."

"What happened to one? Or can you not count?"

"The first was when you pushed me this morning," Kathy said. "Or can you only remember two seconds at a time?"

Kate sneered, "At least I look beautiful unlike you, you Man-Girl!"

"That's Three."

"Oh you going to attack me now?"

"No," Kathy said as she started to walk away instead of boarding the bus. 

"Where are you going, Kathy?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm going home."

"But do you know your way around?"

"I'll learn."

"COWARD! I win this! Haha!" Kate laughed as she got on the bus. Kathy just flipped her off and continued walking. Lizzie sighed exasperatedly and followed Kathy. Miranda called out.

"Lizzie! What are you doing??" Miranda said.

"I'm going to help her get home!" Lizzie called back. Miranda sighed and grabbed Gordo and followed.

"Hey hey! My mum and dad'll freak if I'm not home on time!" Gordo said. 

"So what? We're not leaving Lizzie alone!" Miranda said.

"You three should've just taken the bus," Kathy said. As she waited at a public bus stop.

"Why? To get harassed and teased by Kate?" Lizzie said.

"No, because I'm taking a tour of Hill Ridge," Kathy said as the bus pulled around. She boarded, Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo followed. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo sat as Kathy held on the pole and remained standing. The bus driver didn't seem to care that they were the only ones on the bus and Kathy was still standing and so he drove on.

"Hey, driver," Kathy called.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can I have a tour of the city here please? Or at least all of your stops, I'll pay extra, what you see fit."

"Sure, y'can! No extra pay needed," the driver said. And proceeded with the tour. 

By six o'clock they arrived back near Melgaard. 

"Thanks for the tour, Driver," Kathy said leaving him a ten even though he said no extra pay needed. He nodded as they left.

"My mom is going to kill me!" Lizzie said.

"I told you that you shouldn't have come with me," Kathy said. Kathy followed Lizzie home.

"Uh, why are you following me home?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm going to say it was my fault, which it was partially," Kathy said as the door opened revealing a very angry Mrs. McGuire.

"Young lady! Where have you been the past three hours??!" Mrs. McGuire nearly yelled.

"Mrs. McGuire?" Kathy said. 

"Yes?" Mrs. McGuire said in a calmer, but not too calmer, voice.

"It's my fault your daughter is home late. I left the bus stop, saying I was going to walk home. Your daughter, seeming to be a very caring person, followed me to make sure I didn't get lost. So, she is late for giving me help," Kathy said. Mrs. McGuire was about to say something but Kathy continued, "I know you're wondering how could it take three hours to walk home. But I urged her to take a bus ride with me, and to take a tour of the city, and so she gave in. But I mostly forced her to, so it isn't all of her fault, barely any really. I am most to blame. I'd say you can call my Mum and have a talk with her, but we haven't a phone line yet, so you can just come with me down to my house, but only after I apologize to Gordo's parents and Miranda's parents."

Mrs. McGuire was amazed by the girl's courtesy and politeness, so she nodded. "I'll do that, after you've finished your apologies. Lizzie, go up to your room. You know what? I think instead I'll let this slide, but please call me first instead of just going off. I do get worried."

"Yes, I do apologize again," Kathy said and then left to make other rounds of apologies and then her own to her mother.

~~~End Chapter~~~

A/N First Lizzie Fic. Don't berate me too badly. Need helpful critiques, not just "OMFG! YOU'RE SO GOOD!! CONTINUE!!" or "YOU SUCK!! DON'T POST ANYMORE!!" thank you.

Jester


	2. Done and apologies

The vile wretched things I have done! I speak bitterness of my "friends" and expect hardy welcome each time I see them! I realize my own hypocrisy! My own stupidity! For I have become the worst friend one can possibly have! I've become just like the "friends" who abandoned my uncle! I've become one who abandons them! I've left their back open and don't even have the guts to tell them until one other finds out! May they be joyous, for I am leaving their town, and highly doubt I'll return! I've told the one who Pmed (on Wolfhome) me to do all they could to erase me from their mind! 

All I've done! I've jump into to much conclusions, and have been narrow minded! I thought I'd always try to be the best friend I could, defend them, protect them, kill those that hurt them! But lo! I've done the hurt, I've done the attack, I've done the worst! Talked behind their back! Have no pity for me! I am not the victim, they are! Have your pity to them, have your comfort reserved for them, have your friendship saved for them, and not me. I've done bad, and I suffer for it.   


For now, she is in the right, I exile myself from posting on fan fiction.net henceforth. I will drop by every now and then to see what's going on. You can catch me on Wolfhome.com as Tragic_ookami (unless she were to say that she likes it there then I will be gone from there henceforth so she has no reminder of the "friend" who spoke badly of she and her friends) and on Yahoo Instant Messenger (YIM) as TragicJesterFraserOokami. 

If I could turn back the clock and right what I've wrong, I would, but that is not done, for what is done is done, and there is no way to change it. I offer my apology to all and to her, and I don't expect you to take it, for I take not even my own, I don't forgive myself.   


Hello, good bye,   
  
You all rock, don't ever change.   


Jester Fraser

"Loose one friend, loose all friends, loose yourself"-Eric Matthews in Boy Meets World.

  



End file.
